The Wolf And The Rabbit
by BabyMoana
Summary: Out Hunting one day Alpha Kaname comes across Little Rabbit Zero. But there is something awfully odd about this rabbit. He wasn't scared when he was met with Kaname who was sure to eat him...right? Aren't rabbits meant to fear Wolfs? What happens when a certain Wolf falls in love with his food? WARNING: MPREG, YAOI, HYBRIDS, ALPHA WOLF KANAME X RABBIT ZERO
1. Meeting The Rabbit

A tip of a black nose hovered lightly above the ground, taking deep slow breaths as a particular scent lingered in the air. Huffing in the almost delicious scent, a deep growl vibrated in the Alpha's throat as he licked his lips hungrily.

The scent of a rabbit lingered a trail through the forest and a hungry Alpha Wolf was coming to find him. Raising his head from the ground, the Alpha stuck his nose up in the air to see if he could still smell the scent. And luckily he could.

So running off, the hungry Alpha wolf ran through the forest, his nose near the ground as he followed the rabbit's scent.

Slowly the scent became to get stronger and stronger, alerting the Alpha that he was getting closer to his meal. So quietly the Alpha began to slow down until he was a pin-dropping quiet walk. Slowly he walked through the thick bush which was like a wall stopping him from his meal. Among all the leaves and sticks in his face, his sharp crimson eyes caught upon the rabbit he was going to feast on.

Well...the rabbit Hybrid. Sitting innocently in the dirt was a teenage boy, wearing short denim shorts, and a white sleeveless shirt. Two long white ears stood floppily on top of his head and a cute fluffy rabbits tail poked out of the hole in his denim shorts.

 **(A/N: If anyone is confused, there are holes at the back of the pants/Shorts in which the tail goes through)**

Slowly the Alpha made his way out of the bush he was lurking in and ever so slowly crept up behind his prey. His eyes watched every movement the rabbit made.

 **(A/N: Sorry to disturb you again, but if you are confused this is a Hybrid world. So animals can shapeshift back into their human forms, but their tails and ears will remain out. Even when in human form. And they can also turn back into their animal form aka: Wolf/Rabbit/Cat. Zero is currently in his human form)**

Slowly The Alpha got into an attacking position ready to pounce as soon as the rabbit tried making an escape. But it never happened. The rabbit sat there minding his own business with a basket beside him full of who knows what.

Slowly the rabbit got up to his feet and in a heartbeat, the Alpha began growling. Signally to let the rabbit know he was there.

Curiously the rabbit turned around to see a Dark brown wolf, with sharp crimson eyes and dangerously scary long teeth growling at him. The Alpha was expecting the rabbit to start crying or screaming. But it never came. Just those...big..lavender eyes...staring at him.

The Alpha stopped growling as he came to terms that it wasn't scaring the rabbit whatsoever. Crimson eyes stared up into Lavender eyes. "Aren't you scared?" The Alpha asked as he sat on the ground slowly. His head tilted upright to look at the teenage rabbit in front of him.

"No." The rabbit replied before picking up his basket.

"Why? I'm going to eat you ya know." The Alpha said calmly. His pointed wolf ears twitched slightly as a gust of wind suddenly blew into his face.

"Then why aren't I dead?" The rabbit asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Don't get cocky." The Alpha barked suddenly before regaining his composure again.

"Hnn." Turning away the rabbit decided to walk on the dirt footpath that led out of the bushes. **(A/N: Sorry Sorry I'm here again. They don't live in a city. They live in little wooden houses in the forest. It's basically just a small town in a forest where hybrids live)**

"Hey, what's your name?" The Alpha asked as he got up on all fours.

"It's polite manners to introduce yourself rather than asking for someone else's name." The rabbit stated as he looked over his shoulder at the Alpha wolf. "Don't wolfs hunt in packs? Why are you alone?" The rabbit asked curiously.

"The rest of my pack are hunting somewhere else. I just happened to pick up an alluring scent which just happened to be you. So I separated from my pack to come eat you." The Alpha honestly replied.

"And are you going to eat me?"

"...Maybe later, there are more tastier things out in the woods rather than a meatless rabbit who's all bones." The Alpha teased smugly.

Snarling the rabbit turned his attention in front of him. "My name Is Kaname. But you can call me Alpha Kaname." The wolf scoffed out.

"Kaname will do just fine. No need for the Alpha part. It's kind of obvious." The rabbit said as he began to walk off.

"Mines Zero." The rabbit said before leaving. Kaname stared calmly after the rabbit, debating wether to stalk him and find out where he lives and see if there are any other rabbits or go find another prey.


	2. Eating Pie

Zero walked barefooted to his sick father's house. The cool grass touched his feet gently as he walked calmly. Warm food that he prepared earlier laid covered in the basket that was being held in his right hand. The rustling of leaves alerted the rabbit that someone was near him.

But he ignored the noise, deeming it as a small animal. But how wrong he was.

The rabbit could feel lurking eyes staring at him. Watching his every movement. It felt like someone was stalking him.

Finally arriving at his father's house, Zero opened the waist-high white fence and closed it behind him gently when he walked through. He went to walk to the front door but stopped as he got an idea in his head. Slowly, reaching his left hand into the basket Zero pulled out a meat pie and placed it on the other side of the fence before turning around and walking up the wooden stairs.

Zero didn't bother to knock on the door. He didn't want his already sick father to get out of bed and open the door for him. Zero walked in like it was his own home. Shutting and locking the front door behind himself before walking down the small hall to his father's room.

~20 minutes later~

After twenty minutes of caring for his sick father, Zero exited the house with the nearly empty basket in his hand. As he exited through the gate, he paused and looked to the side to see the small meat pie he had put out was gone.

' _So I'm being followed.'_ Zero thought in his head as he followed the crumbs that led to some bushes. Curiously, lavender eyes peeped over the bush to see no other than a wolf eating the pie. Zero sighed heavily as he recognized the wolf. "Why are you following me?" Zero asked loudly as he circled the bush to stand in front of the wolf.

Kaname stopped eating and looked up at the rabbit.

"I'm not following you. My great sense of smell picked up on something delicious so I decided to take a walk and found a pie out near the gate." Kaname replied and finished eating the yummy meat pie.

Zero rolled his lavender eyes before pulling out another small pie from his basket. "Do you want this?" Zero asked nicely. Kaname hadn't known Zero for long so not even the Alpha could tell that Zero's niceness was fake.

Kaname's stomach rumbled as he looked at the pie hungrily. He did indeed want the pie. But there was something off. Kaname's instincts became very sharp as something was telling him the rabbit wasn't playing nice. "You want something in return don't you?" Kaname finally asked.

"Yes. Go far far far away from me. I'm a busy rabbit and I don't need to be tailed by a wolf." Zero stated with a small snarl.

"You just don't want me finding out where you live." Kaname simply replied to the rabbit.

"...Yes, you could put it that way..." Zero replied slowly.

Kaname stood up and took the pie from Zero's hand and turned around to walk off. "Bye Little Rabbit." The Alpha said with his mouth full as he dashed off into the forest.

"I'm not little." Zero grumbled before finally heading to his house.


	3. Helping The Rabbit

Zero loved the peaceful outdoors. He loved the sounds of nature, the fresh air, the wind and all the animals he gets to see. Most of all, he loved being alone to enjoy that peace. But lately he hasn't been feeling alone. Theres always the smell of someone nearby, the sticks would snap behind him as if someone was constantly stalking him. At first the rabbit was worried, that was until he figured out that it was a certain crimson eyed wolf following him.

Zero sat quiety in the dirt in his rabbit form, his small pink nose twitch constantly looking for the smell of fresh fruit and veg. And there again was the sound of a stick snapping. Long rabbit ears stood tall figuring out which side the wolf was on this time. As there were no sounds Zero hopped his way over to a carrot that was stuck in the ground. Judging by all the green that was poking out from the dirt it looked llke it was going to be a big carrot. Bitting the yummy green Zero tugged at the carrot, trying to rip it from the ground but to no avail. He wasn't strong enough.

Sighing heavily Zero turned around and looked at the bushes. "Instead of stalking me, you can be of some use and help me." Zero said to the wolf that was hidden in the bush. There was a moment of pure silence before the wolf decided to turn himself in and walk out from the thick bushes.

"It seems I need to work on my hunting skills." Kaname pointed out. Zero rolled his lavender eyes as he watched the wolf approch him. 'Hunting'. If the wolf really was hunting him then he should be dead and eaten by now. But all the wolf does is stalk him.

"Help me get this carrot out from the ground." Zero stated confidently to the wolf. Kaname's pointy ears twitched on his head.

"Oh? And what's in it for me?" Kaname asked curiously as he licked one of his paws.

"I get fatter so that you can eat me." Zero replied.

"Deal." And with that the wolf digged the carrot out from the ground to give it to the rabbit. "Now you have to promise to get nice and fat for me to eat." Kaname said in a low tone almost seducingly. Zero rolled his eyes and hopped over to another carrot that was in the ground.

"Dig this one up for me too." Zero pointed to the carrot in front of him.

~1 hour later~

Zero looked around the small area they had been in. There were holes everywhere due to the wolf digging for him. "You know, wolfs aren't allowed to be in this area." Zero stated to the wolf that was refilling all the holes again.

"No we are allowed to be here we just aren't allowed to hunt here. This a co-existing part of the woods." Kaname informed as he finsihed refilling the last hole. "What do you intend to make with all those carrots?" The wolf asked curiously.

"I want to make carrot soup, and have some carrots saved for the summer. I can make carrot juice, carrot pie, carrot ice cream etc." The rabbit said and gathered all the carrots.

"Won't you make me something for me hard work?" Kaname asked curiously.

"As far as I was concerned wolfs don't like vegetables." Zero replied and hopped over to the wolf.

"Well I don't like eating vegtables plain. For you, you can eat a carrot straight out of the ground. For me It needs to be baked into something." Kaname replied and raised his nose up to the air and gave it a sniff.

"Smell something you like?" Zero asked curiously.

"Mmmm smells like apple pie. I'm going to go now see you later." Kaname said and turned around to walk off.

"What? Going to go eat someone else's cooking? I feel cheated on." Zero snickered out and watched as the wolf turned around and looked at him.

"Are you going to make me something to eat?" Kaname asked as he tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Make it yourself." Zero replied as he tapped his little rabbit foot on the ground.

"Thats what I thought." Kaname stated and continued to head off in his own direction.

"Stupid wolf, why would I make anything for you." Zero mumbled and hopped his way back home with his carrots.

 **(Sorry it's so short)**


	4. The Rabbit Makes The Wolf Upset

~1 week later~

' _I like the Janurary heat.'_ Zero thought in his head as he sat on the edge of a cliff, wearing a red hood to cover him from the sun. It's now the middle of Janurary and it's the perfect tempreture of going to the lake for a swim. Bit in only a few weeks it would be Feburary. Zero still didn't have any plans for Feburary. Cause as we all know Feburary is when Rabbits mate. But Zero didn't even have a mate. Sighing heavily Zero's mind wondered to the rabbit girls he saw in town earlier today.

They were cute and skinny but not really his type. Now Zero was going to give up on ever finding a lover. Slumping unhappily Zero looked over the edge of the cliff that he was sitting at to peer down at the water below him. Considering it was such a hot day Zero was surprised to see nobody in the water.

"Ah the little white Rabbit is alone again today." A familar voice snickered behind the rabbit.

"I see the wolf is still stalking me." Zero bluntly replied but didn't bother to turn around and look at the wolf.

"What can I say, I must watch you get nice and fat." Kaname chuckled and sat beside the rabbit. After a moment of silence Zero put his hand into the basket beside him and pulled out a carrot cake he had made a few days ago.

"You want this?" Zero asked curiously catching Kanames attention. Kaname's tail wagged slowly as he eyed the pie.

"You actually made something for me! Aww I feel flattered." Kaname stated teasingly. Zero glared at the wolf before throwing the pie off the edge. Kaname stared wide eyed as he watched the pie fall all the way to the lake. As soon as it disappeared Kaname began sulking loudly at the pie he had lost.

"Suck it up princess." Zero stated and got glared at from the Alpha. "Why are you here anyway? Go be with your friends." Zero stated wanting to shoo the wolf off.

"Can't be bothered their too annoying. I was walking by and found you so I chose to join you." Kaname explained.

"Yeah right, 'Walking by' more like you've been stalking me ever since we god damn met." Zero stated and ran a hand through his silver locks.

"Hmf." Was all that came from the wolf as he continued to look over the edge.

' _I so feel like pushing you but I'm too innocent to do that.'_ Zero thought as he looked at the wolf then at the clear blue sky.

"So I heard it's rabbit mating season in feburary..." Kaname randomly brought up. "Have you found a mate?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Thats none of your buisness." Zero replied and continued to look up at the sky.

"You really do suck with that attitude of yours." Kaname replied. "Ya know, we should get to know each other better." Kaname pointed out as he looked at the rabbit.

"I think we should stick to our own species Kaname. I'm not letting a wolf be my mate." Zero stated and looked at the wolf with a serious look.

"I wasn't intending it to be that way. Seeing how we are...'friends' we should get to know each other." Kaname stated and scratched behind his ear with his paw.

"Friends? Really? More like food and 'Prey'." Zero corrected the wolf. Kaname rolled his crimson eyes. Sometimes this rabbit was difficult to talk to.

"I'll go first. My name Is Kaname Kuran, I am an Alpha which means I am a Seme. I'm good with the ladies and unlike most wolfs I eat vegetables too. I like running and hate storms cause their loud. I currently have no mate and am the age of two which in human years means I am in my twenties." Kaname finished talking about himself. "Now you go." The wolf added as he gestured towards the rabbit.

"Do I have to?" Zero asked and watched as the wolf nodded slowly. Sighing heavily Zero tried talking about himself as least as possible. "Well My name is Zero Kiryu, I have no mate, I'm also two years old which means I am in my twenties too, I also have no mate but i am looking for one for feburary. I hate wolfs cause their annoying, stupid and are stalkers." Zero finished. Kaname's ears flattened on his head as he looked at the rabbit sharply.

Why did the rabbit have to be such a cunt? "You know with a attitude like that I wouldn't be surpirsed that you don't ever find a mate." Kaname said and got up to leave.

"You upset?" Zero asked curiously as he watched the wolf leave.

"No I just have better things to do then be around a rabbit who clearly has a negative attitude towards wolfs." Kaname replied and continued walking away from the rabbit.

"Don't blame me you keep stalking me and getting on my nerves." Zero said and turned away from the wolf. But something in the rabbit didn't feel right. He has never made someone upset before. Turning back around quickly Zero went to apologize but the wolf was already gone and out of sight.

' _Well...it's not my fault he got upset. He's a wolf! He should no better then try to make friends with his food.'_ Zero thought and decided to go back home as the sun began to set.

Yeah it wasn't his fault.

It was the wolfs.

Yep...


	5. Flirting With A 'Stranger'

~4 days later~

Zero wondered around the woods with some freshly baked pies in his basket. His bare feet started to get dirty but the rabbit didn't seem to take much notice of it. It had been a few days since seeing the wolf and now Zero was beginning to wonder where he was. Of course, the wolf would be upset with him but that didn't mean he had to disappear into thin air. Zero looked all around for the said wolf but to no avail. It was hopeless. Maybe the wolf would come to him? Or maybe he wouldn't.

Anyway, the rabbit still felt bad none the less. Maybe he could try to be friends with the wolf? Zero turned on his heels and began walking to the library that wasn't too far away. He should ask his friend Yuki about the situation and what's her opinion on it.

~To Kaname~

Kaname walked into a library slowly. Wolfs weren't allowed anywhere near place's that had other animals in it. But here he was in his human form wearing a hat to cover his ears and a coat to cover his tail. Kaname looked down at the ground, hiding his face from everyone that walked passed him. It's not like anyone would know who he was just by looking at him. As soon as he was in Kaname made his way to the rabbit section and pulled out as many books as he needed.

' _ **Learning about rabbits'**_

 _ **'Rabbit Heats, When and What to do'**_

 _ **'How to make friends with a rabbit'**_

Kaname hesitated as he pulled out the last thick book.

 _ **'How to make a rabbit your mate for mating season'**_

Did he really want Zero as his mate? He hated wolfs. But through the fight that went on in his head, Kaname decided to grab that book anyway, wondering if he'll actually ever use it. "You seem to be interested in rabbits." I familiar voice said behind him making Kaname tense. There was no way that could be Zero but turning around Kaname's eyes locked with Zero's. It was him!

Looking down Kaname looked at the books in Zero's hands. They were all to do with wolfs. "And you seem to be interested in wolfs." Kaname pointed out. Zero chuckled and held the books close to him.

"Yeah well I thought i'd learn a little more about wolfs." Zero replied to the unknown man.

' _Boy is he dreamy.'_ Zero said as he stared at the handsome face in front of him.

"Uh same, rabbits interest me." Kaname replied in a slightly panicked tone.

"Out of curiousity what specie are you? You don't act like a rabbit." Zero pointed out to the other male.

"U-Um it's a secret!" Kaname said quickly. Zero quirked an eyebrow at the behavior of the other.

"Mysterious are we? I like that." Zero said as he looked the other male up and down with a smile. Kaname swallowed the lump in his throat thank god Zero has never seen him in his human form or the rabbit would be furious. "Do you have a mate by any chance?" Zero asked curiously.

"N-No do you?" Kaname stuttered out. Was the rabbit going to ask him to be his mate?!

"No I don't, I'm searching for one, though. If you know anyone that is single give me a heads up." Zero said with a wink. Kaname nodded and bit his lip attractive.

' _SO SEXY!'_ Zero felt like mating already! But now was not the time to lose control of his hormones.

"If you ever need to know anything about rabbits talk to me, after all, I am a real rabbit." Zero stated. "Oh pardon me I didn't get your name." Zero said.

Crap now he had to make up a name! "Um...I-I'm Jake! I just moved here." Kaname lied. That was a clean save.

"Oh, nice. My name is Zero. I'll have to go now but I'll hope to see you around more." Zero stated and watched as the other male nodded.

"Sure I'd like to meet you again too," Kaname replied and watched as Zero walked off with the books still in his hand. Finally, Kaname's tensed shoulders sagged as he let out a long breath. That was so intense.

' _Was Zero flirting with me just now?'_ Kaname wondered as he regained his composure. He didn't think that the rabbit even had a sex drive seeing how cold he was to people (Including him).

"Thank god I've always remained in my wolf form around Zero. If I had shown him what I look like as a human he would have killed me moments ago." Kaname softly spoke out loud and made his way to the counter where he decided to borrow the books for the weekend so he could look over it.

' _I wonder if Zero will be in the library tomorrow?'_ Kaname wondered as he left the library safely.

~ **Next Day** ~

The next day Kaname was back in the library, this time he was at the computer with the books he borrowed yesterday beside him. It was the only computer away from all the others. So he sat at the back all alone. And thank god nobody was around him cause he was going to look up some pretty sinful stuff.

Typing in what he needed Kaname went on to youtube and looked for rabbits mating videos. He wanted to know what it looked like when two rabbits mated(In rabbit form, not human form). After taking forever to load, Kaname turned down the volume and watched the video on the screen.

Crimson eyes were glued on tight to the screen as he watched the male rabbit thrust into the female rabbit at a sonic like speed. ' _Not even wolfs can fuck that fast!'_ Kaname thought in amazement before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. Quickly turning his head around Kaname look at Zero who was giggling happily.

"Why are you watching porn?" Zero whispered to the wolf making sure nobody else heard. Kaname quickly exited what he was doing and turned back to the rabbit.

"It's not porn it's just animals mating." Kaname whispered back to the rabbit.

"Well, I'm watching my _own_ kind have sex on screen yeah that is porn to me." Zero stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

( **A/N: I was thinking about it for awhile and I would classify watching your own species having sex on a screen porn. Like if humans watch other humans have sex on screen it's porn so a rabbit watching rabbits have sex is porn to them? I dunno comment your opinion on whether it would be classified as porn or not.)**

"Well sorry, I was just interested I just read some...interesting things about rabbit heat." Kaname awkwardly spoke to the rabbit. He didn't dare make eye contact with the other male.

"What kind of interesting things?" Zero asked curiously.

"Well um...Rabbits can basically have sex day and night due to their wild sex drive. Also only hours after giving birth rabbits can start to have sex again." Kaname listed to the rabbit.

"Ah yes, those types of interesting things." Zero chuckled. "Does watching rabbit porn turn you on?" Zero whispered into the other man's ear.

Kaname could feel his cheeks heat up at the said question. He never knew this side to Zero before. It was so alluring. "Sort of, but I'm guessing watching the real thing would be better," Kaname replied. Zero shook his head and chuckled happily.

"Do you want to go out for a drink sometime?" Zero asked shyly. Kaname's eyes widened at the sudden question.

"Are you asking me out!?" Kaname asked in shock. Zero's cheeks turned red as he rubbed his hands together.

"Um well we could get to know each other before we consider dating." Zero stated. Kaname smiled and stood up from the chair.

"I'd love to go get coffee with you sometime." Kaname quickly stated he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Was he really falling for someone that was meant to be his food?

Zero smiled happily at the other. "Okay how about tomorrow around lunch?" Zero asked curiously. Kaname nodded slowly and collected all his books.

"I'll see you then little rabbit." Kaname smiled happily. Zero quirked an eyebrow at those words.

"Little Rabbit? I know a wolf that calls me that." Zero said suspisously.

"Oh well, what a coincidence. You're shorter than me and you're a rabbit thats why I said it. But concerning this wolf do you like him?" Kaname asked quickly. He wanted to know Zero's true thoughts on him.

"Well I didn't really like him at first but I started warming up to him. That was until I accidently hurt his feelings and said some harsh things to him. I haven't seen him in awhile and I baked him pie and everything." Zero mumbled out.

"Wow a wolf liking a rabbit who would of guessed that. He must really like you to not eat you yet." Kaname pointed out.

"Nah he doesn't like me he's just waiting for me to get fat cause I'm all bones and he doesn't like that." Zero laughed off as he scratched the back of his head slowly.

"Have you ever thought that it might be an excuse to not eat you. Even if you do get fat maybe the wolf won't eat you." Kaname stated honestly. Zero looked at the other questionably.

"I never thought of that." Zero stated. "Anyway, I must go." Zero said and waved goodbye to the other male. Kaname waved back and got his stuff together.

Shit, he really was falling for the rabbit.


	6. When The Wolf Finally Attacks The Rabbit

Zero happily sat in the grass collecting some flowers to give to 'Jake'. This was his first ever date! After collecting a bunch of nice smelling flowers zero put the bunch next to the basket filled with yummy goods. "You're out and about." Zero heard a voice behind him talk. Quickly Zero turned around to see Kaname (In his wolf form).

"Kaname!" Zero nearly shouted and stood up. Zero went to walk over to the wolf but noticed how Kaname's ears flattend on his head and how the wolf took a step back. "Kaname it's okay, I'm not going to say or do anything harsh to you. Look I'm sorry for getting you upset." Zero aplogized.

Kaname wasn't mad at the rabbit anymore but he wouldn't let Zero know that. "I made you some pie." Zero said and got out a warm freshly made carrot pie from his basket.

"Are you going to throw that one off the edge too?" Kaname asked in a low cold tone. Zero's shook his head and slowly walked over to the wolf and placed the pie in front of him. "There you go, see I didn't poison it or anything." Zero added as he knelt down in front of the wolf. Kaname sniffed at it for a bit before finally eating the pie. Zero gently rubbed the wolf's soft brown furr. "Do you forgive me now?" Zero asked and watched as the wolf looked up at him.

"I might if you spend the whole day with me." Kaname stated. He wanted to know who would Zero choose. Him or 'Jake'. Even though they were the same person.

"I'm sorry I've got a date." Zero apologized with a soft pat to Kaname's head.

"I see, well then what's your date like?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Why so you can steal him away from me?" Zero questioned earning a raised eyebrow from Kaname. "Well, he is really handsome. All the girls would be after him." Zero stated honestly.

' _Yeah you got that right.'_ Kaname thought in his head with a tiny huff.

"He's also tall, smells amazing, has got an interest in rabbits and catched him watching rabbit porn but he's still amazing none the less. Also he's quite mysterious. He didn't tell me what specie he is and seems to keep things personal to himself. So cool." Zero fangirled happily.

"Would you consider him as a mate?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Totally." Zero replied honestly.

"Would you consider me as a mate?" Kaname asked making Zero look down at him with almost saddened eyes.

"Um well...no...you aren't really my type." Zero said and rubbed his arm gently. Now things got awkward.

"Do you not like wolf me?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Well I do, your a good guy. I've never seen you as a human though and it's kind of hard to spend time with a wolf when all the villagers dispise them. For my mate I want to be able to marry them. Wolf and rabbits can't marry. I also want to be seen in public with my mate but your a wolf so people would only look at us like we are freaks. Plus I..."

"I've heard enough." Kaname interupted with a firm voice.

"Kaname please don't get upset-"

"I'm not upset Zero." Kaname stated. But he was. What Zero said then hurt harsher than what Zero said about wolfs awhile ago. "I'd only bring you down, i'd humilate you in public, I wouldn't be a good lover and we wouldn't be able to marry. Totally get it." Kaname said and got up from where he was sitting, he didn't bother to finish the pie. He lost his appitite.

"Kaname-"

"What?!" Kaname snapped harshly to the rabbit. He was not in the mood to be talking to the rabbit at all.

"Do you have feelings for me? Is this why you're upset with what I'm saying?" Zero asked curiously.

"No, I'd never fall for a rabbit like you. Nor would that date of yours." Kaname spat out harshly. Zero was taken back by those words but soon regained himself and became angry at the wolf.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND HIM EVEN IF YOU TRIED! FUCK YOU! I TRIED BECOMING FRIENDS WITH YOU BUT YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH, MEAN, HURTFUL WOLF! I SHOULD OF KNOWN BETTER THAN TO OF TRIED TO BEFRIEND YOUR KIND!" Zero angrily yelled at the wolf. Quickly Zero got up from the ground and ran over to his basket. He couldn't be around the stupid wolf any longer.

"ME MEAN?! YOU'RE THE ONE DEMONIZING MY KIND! SURE WE'VE DONE BAD THINGS IN THE PAST BUT THAT WAS CENTURIES AGO! YOU AND YOUR KIND WON'T LET THE PAST GO! YOU TREAT US LIKE SHIT AND TELL OTHERS TO STAY AWAY FROM US! WE ARE GOOD PEOPLE YOU JUST MAKE US LOOK BAD! AND ME BEING HURTFUL YOU'RE THE ONE HURTING MY FEELINGS ON MORE THEN ONE OCCASIOUN." Kaname yelled back at the rabbit who was storming off.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A FUCKING DOG CRUSH ON ME! I SAID WHAT I DID CAUSE YOU ASKED! I REPLIED WITH THE TRUTH! I'D NEVER DATE A DOG LIKE YOU!" Zero screamed at the top of the lungs and as fast as lightning something in Kaname just...switched.

In seconds Kaname had ran over and pounced on Zero, Biting his arm harshly and tearing at the soft flesh, blood was pouring out of the open wound as Kaname tugged at his arm harshly stretching the wound wider and wider. Zero was screaming at the top of his lungs like a rabbit would. Tears streamed down Zero's pale cheeks quickly from the sheer pain he was in. And as soon as it started it ended. The switch in Kaname switched back to normal and now Kaname's stared in horror at Zero who held his badly injured arm.

Blood covered Zero's hand that was over the wounds as his injured arm was covered in dark blood. "I heard screaming!" Multiple men said and the sound of running footsteps could be heard. Kaname panicked he didn't know what to do.

"Zero...I'm so sorry." Kaname said, loud enough for Zero to hear. Zero cried in pain but still heard the wolf's words. Never in Zero's life would he think Kaname would attack him. Blinking the tears away from his eyes Zero noticed the wolf was gone and now men approched him in a hurry.

"Quickly get him to hospital." Was what one man said as another picked up Zero. Zero began getting dizzy and soon blacked out from the loss of blood.


	7. Leaving the Hospital

"Do you know the name of the person who bit you?" One of the police officers asked Zero who sat up slumped in the hospital bed. Zero trailed his pale slender fingers up and down the bandage on his arm. His mind still had to process the fact that Kaname had actually attacked him. "Do you know where we can find the person who attacked you?" Another police officer asked curiously.

"No I don't know the name and I don't know where you can find him, I was walking by and was attacked." Zero bluntly lied. He wasn't going to tell them that he was friends with Kaname.

"Judging by the reports we got, a wolf attacked you. Correct?" Said the police officer with all the reports in his hand.

"Yes." Zero replied his eyes still focused on the bandage. Great, not only did he miss his date but he also was attacked by his only 'Friend' ended up in hospital and was surrounded by police who wanted to kill the person who attacked him.

"Well if you'd like we can find out the person who attacked you. If you take your bandage off we can do a saliva check and see who's it is." The police officer offered.

"No, I just want some rest." Zero said and watched as the police officers looked at each other before nodding and leaving the room silently. Once the door was shut Zero laid back in bed, his eyes looking up at the pure white ceiling. Was this going to be the end of their 'friendship'? Zero felt a slight pang in his heart. He didn't want to stop seeing Kaname. He loved the wolfs humor, his slight mysterious side, his personal friendly side and overall honesty.

Zero sighed heavily just thinking about the wolf. He wanted to run to Kaname and tell him everything he said was a lie. To comfort the wolf. But would Kaname allow that? Probably not.

After a minute or two Zero's mind wondered over to Jake. He totally stood Jake up. He probably just lost his hot potential mate due to his fight with Kaname but for some reason, Zero was finding it slightly difficult to care. Sure he was a tiny bit disappointed but Kaname was his priority now. Zero didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore. Now that there were no police in the room, Zero got out of the bed carefully. His white hospital gown seemed almost too light to even tell he was wearing anything.

Luckily Zero was on the first floor and not the second. So climbing out the window Zero dropped down a few feet and landed safely on the almost perfectly green grass. Quickly Zero made his way to the forest again, not caring who was around him. Now he was going to go back home. Of course Zero didn't know how to handle the situation with Kaname. Was he ever going to see the wolf again?

' _Looks like the only thing I'm good at is stuffing up my friendships.'_ Zero thought as he began to walk through the rocky woods.

(Soooooooooo shorrrrttt I'm sorrrrrryyyy)


	8. Will You Be My Mate?

~Weeks later~

Everything seemed to go by so fast yet at the same time so slowly. Days had turned into weeks. One more week until February. 7 more days long days.

' _Alright Zero, need to find a mate! Forget Kaname you need to find Jake.'_ Zero thought in his head but hesitated at the sheer thought of meeting Jake again. No matter how often he went back to the library Jake was nowhere in sight. It's like he stopped going. ' _I wonder if he is mad at me for not being able to show up for our date. Thanks Kaname for ruining my chances.'_ Zero grumbled in his head but couldn't find the effort to be mad at the said wolf. He actually missed the wolf. A lot actually.

' _I wish we didn't get into that fight.'_ Zero thought sadly in his head as he scrunched his toes up in the cold dirt. He hated being lonely. Ever since he met that damn wolf he was beginning to get more and more accustomed to the presence of the other. But here he was feeling alone.

A soft vibration feeling in his pocket drew Zero's attention to his phone. Pulling it out Zero looked to see someone was calling him from a Unkown number. Quickly Zero answered it and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Zero asked questionably wondering who the other person was.

" _It's good to hear your voice again."_ A deep voice stated honestly.

"JAKE! Oh, my god, I am so sorry that I didn't make it to our date." Zero apologized quickly.

" _It's fine I understand,"_ Kaname replied over the phone.

"Oh um, how did you get my number? I don't think I ever gave it to you." Zero said as he shifted in his spot to get more comfortable.

" _This girl named Yuki was flirting with me, I asked if she knew you and when she said yes I asked for your phone number, I hope you don't mind,"_ Kaname explained slowly.

"It's fine." Zero smiled happily as he thought of the other.

" _Where about's are you? I want to see you one last time and make up for the date we lost._ " Kaname said and awaited the others answer.

"I'm near the cliff like I usually am. But I need to talk to you about a few things, I don't want to discuss them over the phone." Zero stated honestly.

" _Okay sure I'll be there in a second_ ," Kaname said and hung up. Kaname waited a few minutes before circling the bush he was hiding behind so he was in plain sight to Zero.

"I'm here," Kaname said jolting the rabbit slightly.

"Wow, that was certainly quick." Zero said and patted the spot beside him. Looking up Zero noticed Kaname wasn't wearing a hat revealing his obvious wolf ears. "YOU'RE A WOLF!" Zero yelled and quickly got to his feet.

"Do you no longer want to be around me?" Kaname asked slightly hurt but was getting use to Zero's treatment towards him.

"No! I will still like you it's just I thought you might have been a rabbit." Zero said as he sat back down. Kaname joined him in a split second. Now both looked out over the edge.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your arm," Kaname said as he looked down at the bandaged arm.

"It's fine you didn't make it so I don't see why you are apologizing. I made a friend upset and he just got angry and attacked me. It's my own fault for saying such harsh things to him." Zero said as regret filled his eyes.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Yes."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Most of the time. I've begun to like his company."

"Would you consider him a mate even after everything you said about wolfs?"

"How did you know what I-"

"Answer the question."

"...I...I don't know..." Zero replied honestly. "I've always thought rabbits are meant to be with rabbits. Not a wolf and a rabbit." Zero explained and looked at the other sadly. "I keep falling in love with wolfs. First Kaname now you." Zero groaned out. What was wrong with him? Rabbits are meant to like rabbits.

"If you had to choose between me and Kaname who would you choose as a mate?" Kaname asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think about the two of you so often. Both you and Kaname are glued in my head 24/7. It annoys me so much cause I can't fall in love with anyone of my own kind." Zero heaved out.

"Are you confessing to me?" Kaname asked curiously as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"I-I um-" Kaname chuckled at Zero's stutters and slowly leaned in. Zero watched and decided to lean in too. Slowly Kaname's lips connected with Zero's in a single kiss before pulling away.

"I like you Zero," Kaname said as his cheeks began to get red. "I never knew I'd say it to a rabbit but here I am," Kaname stated with a small chuckle.

"I like you too Jake but I can't choose if I want you as a mate or Kaname. I don't know what to do!" Zero said and looked away from the other male.

"Do you forgive him for hurting you?" Kaname asked nearly sounding desperate.

"Of course I do it was my fault, to begin with!" Zero replied honestly.

"Then go for Kaname, not Jake," Kaname stated. Zero looked up into those familiar crimson eyes. Where had he seen eyes like those before? And then it just seemed to click.

"Calling me Little Rabbit like Kaname did, being a wolf like Kaname is, Having those same crimson eyes like Kaname! You're not jake are you, your Kaname!" Zero said in shock as his eyes widened.

"Well looks like my cover is blown." Kaname said as he finally got to be himself and not 'Jake'. "I thought that being Jake was the only way to get close to you, after all, you seemed to of had an attraction to him," Kaname said lowly as he looked at Zero's facial expressions.

' _Please don't be mad at me.'_ Kaname begged in his head. But in an instant Zero had pulled the wolf into a tight embrace.

"I fucking missed you!" Zero cried out loudly.

"I missed you too. And I'm really really sorry about me attacking you, I won't ever do it again." Kaname said as he hugged the other back gently.

"It's my fault I started it." Zero said and let go of the other making Kaname do the same. "I feel less stressed, I don't have to pick between you and another person anymore." Zero said with a small smile.

"Will you be my mate?" Kaname asked as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

"YES!" Zero screamed and threw his arms over the pureblood. The two seemed to of sat there for what seemed like forever holding each other.

"I thought you would have never forgiven me for hurting you. Again I am so so sorry." Kaname apologized over and over.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt anymore that was three weeks ago." Zero smiled but then frowned. "But now the police are after the person who bit me. They want to kill you to show wolfs it's not okay to attack people in the co-existing area." Zero stated as he bit his lip.

"Did you give them my name?"

"No."

"My location?"

"No."

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Kaname said as he shrugged his shoulders. "More importantly are you okay with being seen with me in public?" Kaname asked curiosity.

"Fuck society I'm having you as my mate whether they like it or not." Zero said making Kaname smile brightly.

"That's more like it," Kaname said and went to kiss Zero again until he felt a drop of water on his head making him look up to see dark clouds. Lavender eyes also looked up to see the soon to be storm.

"Come to my house." Zero stated and got up.

"Are you serious!" Kaname said as he looked at Zero with shocked eyes.

"Yes I am, I'm tired of keeping where I live a secret from you, You're my mate now so you should know." Zero said and helped Kaname up. "Now let's go before this storm gets really bad." Zero said and together both he and Kaname ran off to the direction of Zero's house.


	9. Yuki's surprised Arrival

A rabbit and a wolf ran together in the pouring ran with only one destination in mind. Both were equally wet, cold and hungry. Their footsteps were loud as they stepped in puddles. Their breaths heaving heavily as their hearts began to race. This was the most thrilling thing they had done in weeks. Finally, Zero's small house was in clear view to the two. Zero quickly got out his keys and tried figuring out which one was to open the door meanwhile Kaname looked over the outside of the house. It was small and cute. Finally Zero found the right key and quickly opened the front door. Zero and Kaname stumbled in both soaking wet.

Zero shut and locked the door behind him, making sure nobody came in to seek shelter when they were somewhere else in the house. Both Zero and Kaname leaned back against the wall on opposite sides of the hall. They panted heavily as they tried to get their breaths back from the heart racing warm up. Zero looked over at Kaname and cracked a rare smile before laughing. Kaname did the same and moved closer to the rabbit, snaking an arm around his waist Kaname pulled the soaking rabbit closer to him. The two looked at each other for a moment before indulging in a tender kiss.

Zero circled his arms around Kaname's neck, pulling the wolf closer to him if possible. Slowly the two pulled away, lips only just apart. "I'm glad you accepted me as your mate, I was actually going to leave this town with my pack due to the fact that I thought you'd hate me for attacking you," Kaname stated and watched as Zero's thin silver eyebrows knotted together to make a sad facial expression.

"Were you really going to leave?" Zero asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, but I won't now," Kaname said and nuzzled Zero gently. "Cause now I have you," Kaname added making the other smile.

Maybe it wasn't a perfect relationship.

It had it's ups and downs, pleasant and difficult times.

But no relationship is perfect.

Zero's little rabbit tail began to wag at a rapid pace. Curious crimson eyes looked at the tail to see it wag the same way a dog would wag his tail, but Zero's motions were faster. "Why's your tail acting like that?" Kaname asked in confusion. Zero's pale cheeks soon became red, there was no way he was going to tell Kaname the truth, he'd certainly die of embarrassment. When Zero didn't answer Kaname pulled away from him to look at his face. Now he knew the rabbit was hiding something. But what was it."If you don't tell me I'll just look it up." Kaname warned to the rabbit. He was going to find out what Zero was hiding.

"U-Um...it means...That I-I uh want _it._ ' Zero explained as he felt his whole entire face burn up. It was so embarrassing to admit to Kaname he wanted sex.

"Oh really?" Kaname said with a small smile. "Well, I hope to see that tail moving like that all the time," Kaname stated with a small chuckle. Zero remained silent not knowing how to respond to what Kaname said. After all, he was only new to the whole idea of sex. "Do you want it with me?" Kaname asked as he tilted his head to the side, his brown wolf ears stood pointed on his head waiting eagerly for that one simple word to come out of Zero's mouth.

"I-I r-really want it with you but I don't know if now is the time." Zero stated honestly.

"Indeed it is not the right time." A female voice stated scaring both Kaname and Zero out of their skin. Both looked to see a certain short-haired female. Yuki.

"OH shit! I forgot I let you stay over here tonight." Zero said and apologized to Yuki quickly. "I'm really sorry for forgetting but how did you get in when the door was locked?" Zero asked curiously as he straightened himself.

"I can pick the locks in doors," Yuki said proudly and looked at Kaname with careful eyes. "You're the guy I flirted with in the library!" Yuki pointed out but hid her excitement for many reasons.

"Indeed I am," Kaname said awkwardly as a reply.

"So your Zero's mate? Is that why you wanted his phone number?" Yuki asked curiously. Kaname merely nodded and looked over at Zero who was stilled red-cheeked. Yuki looked between the two before pulling out a small golden bell attached to a red string. "Turn around Zero," Yuki ordered firmly. Zero looked at Yuki and Kaname with slight worry before slowly turning around. Quickly Yuki tied the string around Zero's tail gently. "Whenever Zero gets horny and wants sex his tail will move like there is no tomorrow. That will signal me to take Zero away from you." Yuki stated and looked at Kaname with serious, narrowed eyes. "Read my lips wolf," Yuki said firmly.

" **No mating with Zero until mating season,** " Yuki said nice and slowly so that the wolf understood her loud and clear.

"I don't think that your choice," Kaname replied calmly to the girl. "It's Zero's body he can do whatever he likes with it," Kaname said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"He's not fucking anyone until mating season like everyone else," Yuki stated and turned away from the wolf unhappily.

"What if he doesn't want to wait? He can make his own choices in life. You shouldn't decide when he has sex." Kaname stated firmly.

"Enough you two! I'm choosing when I have sex but in the meantime, I think it's best if I stick with Yuki's idea." Zero said and looked over at Kaname with a sorry expression. "There are heaps of things I want to know before I let you deflower me Kaname. You can hold back can't you?" Zero asked curiously, he pouted his lips cutely and gave Kaname the big doe eyes. Holding his breath Kaname processed everything that Zero was saying and surely after a minute Kaname nodded to Zero.

"I'll wait for you as long as you want me too," Kaname said honestly making Zero brightly smile. The two starred at each other forgetting Yuki was even in front of them.


	10. Just Being Us

Yuki was getting sick and tired of all the lovey stuff happening in the living room, so she decided to make her way to the kitchen to prepare some dinner for herself and the two love birds. Zero and Kaname cuddled on the couch in a towel as their wet clothes were in the dryer drying. "Does she have to be here?" Kaname whispered do Zero as he kissed the rabbits pale neck gently. Craning his neck to the side Zero smiled slightly at the wolf's words.

"I promised her over a week ago for a movie night. I didn't know that you'd be coming home with me on the same night she was over. I don't want to kick her out either so yes it does mean she has to be here." Zero replied and looked down at the frowning wolf. "Don't look so sad, we'll be sleeping in the same bed." Zero stated and instantly watched Kaname's face brighten up. "But no sex." Zero stated firmly. Kaname whined unhappily but snuggled into Zero happily.

"Can I touch you? Like rub your thighs...maybe little of the ass." Kaname said playfully. And then he heard it, the bell which was tied to Zero's tail rang loudly through the relevantly silent house. Kaname removed the towel from around Zero and looked down to see Zero's tail going wild. There was a sound of running footsteps and soon appeared Yuki looking at the two with serious, firm eyes.

"Zero come on, you're helping me cook dinner," Yuki stated and walked over to the said rabbit and dragged him off the couch, tearing him away from Kaname. His little rabbit tail still continued to go wild even when he was forced out of the room by Yuki.

As the rabbit disappeared with Yuki, Kaname slumped against the comfy couch alone. He really wasn't enjoying Yuki being here. He wanted to mate Zero and he knew the rabbit wanted to do the same.

~20 MINUTES LATER~

After eating dinner which was vegetables and well..more vegetables Zero went to take a shower which was at the end of the hall passed all the rooms. As he stood under the shower, he leaned his forehead against the tiled wall, allowing the warm water to hit his back. He really needed to keep his hormones under control. Kaname has only been his mate for like two hours and he already wanted to mate like there was no tomorrow.

' _One more week until February. Zero you can wait until then. Pull your head together.'_ Zero thought in his mind. Slowly Zero picked up a sponge and began to wash with lavender scented soap.

 **Don't think about Kaname. Or sex. Or the heat.**

 **Don't think about Kaname. Or Sex. Or the Heat.**

Zero repeated that in his head a few times as he finally finished washing. Was it really a good idea to be sleeping in the same bed as Kaname? He might lead the wolf to do some very adult things with him.

Zero seemed to be in a lost daze until a knock the door brought him back to reality. "Zero it's Yuki, are you okay? You've been in there for awhile." Yuki said with concern.

"I'm fine I'm coming out right now." Zero stated and turned the shower off and stepped out carefully.

~10 minutes later~

Zero entered the living room quietly and looked at Kaname who was sleeping in his now dry clothes. "Kaname." Zero whispered to the wolf but got no response from the said wolf. "Kaname." Zero tried again and this time got a slight stir from the wolf.

"Zero?" Kaname asked tiredly and opened his crimson eyes to look at his lover.

"Hi sleeping beauty." Zero said as he bent down to place his lips on Kaname's forehead.

"Mmm." Kaname hummed happily, too tired to move.

"Come to bed with me." Zero said and helped the wolf up into a sitting position.

"But Yuki told me to stay in the living room to make sure I didn't make a move on you," Kaname stated as he rubbed his eyes.

"Not her house, so come on." Zero said and lifted Kaname onto his feet. "I know you won't do anything I won't want you to." Zero smiled gently.

"How do you know for sure? I'm a wolf. A wild beast that would love to devour something tasty as you." Kaname stated seductively in Zero's ear. Zero could feel his heart increase pace and soon enough his little tail began wagging making the bell jingle loudly. Quickly Kaname grabbed the bell and held it still, silencing it for a moment. "I don't want Yuki to interrupt us again," Kaname said and leaned in close to the other. Zero could feel Kaname's hot breath on him.

Now his insides were beginning to feel hot. Quickly Zero took a step back away from Kaname. "Don't do that. It makes my insides feel weird." Zero stated and turned around quickly. "Come on let's go before she gets out of the shower." Zero said and walked off out of the living room with the wolf tailing him.

~In Zero's room~

Kaname made sure to lock the door behind him, last thing he wanted was to be dragged out of the room by Yuki. Once Kaname's mind settled down he seemed to really take in what was around him. Zero was a very neat teenager, his room was rather bland. No posters, no dust etc. Zero laid down on the comfy bed and awaited Kaname to join him. And in seconds the wolf was beside him. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and pulled the other male closer to him.

"You're so warm." Kaname hummed happily. Zero was like a hot water packet.

"So are you." Zero replied and buried his face into Kaname's chest.

"Get some rest now," Kaname said as he stroked Zero's back gently.

"You too." Zero mentioned as he closed his eyes slowly. This was his first time having someone hold him like this. Kaname felt a small mixed of emotions in him. He had never held someone like this before. It was new to him. But he enjoyed it a lot. Slowly Kaname too closed his eyes and enjoyed every moment he had with Zero.


End file.
